


The Walk of Life

by Catolyn



Series: Leading With My Heart [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Snark, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their wedding approaches Darcy is faced with a challenge - choosing someone to walk her down the aisle. </p>
<p>Erik thinks he should because he's known her longer than any of those upstart Avengers. Thor thinks he should, after all Darcy is just like his little Midgardian sister. Tony thinks he should, because he's Tony-freaking-Stark, plus it's only fair since she's living in his tower. And Clint feels entitled because he taught her how to handle a gun. No one thinks Clint's reason makes much sense. Even Clint.</p>
<p>Darcy's entirely fed up with their crap.</p>
<p>What's a girl to do with only eight weeks till her wedding and the director of SHIELD showing up with unexpected wedding presents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Typically un-beta'd (in other words if you spot an error, please tell me so I can do something about it.)
> 
> None of these characters are mine.

“I swear to Odin I am about to to shove Tony, Thor, Clint, AND Erik in the nearest shipping container and push the whole freaking mess in the Hudson.” Darcy said with a snarl as she stalked into the bedroom where Steve was hanging up his clothes.

Steve drew his brows together in concern, “Er? I don’t think that’d work sweetheart. I mean, it might on Tony, Erik, and Clint; but Thor is a bit harder to contain.” He finished hanging up his shirts and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “So, why are you threatening to drown the lot of them?”

She glared at him icily, “You get off so damn easily.”

Steve held his hands up, palms out in a conciliatory gesture, “Babe, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. The serum did a lot for me, but I still can’t read minds. So a little help here?” 

Darcy sighed heavily, “There is some ass-hatted antiquated notion going around that I _need_ someone to walk me down the aisle when we get married since I’m a freaking orphan. The brain trust and the biceps brigade are about to have some huge battle royale style throw down over who gets that dubious ‘honor’. And I’m freaking _pissed_ because they just assumed I’d pick one of them!”

Steve sat down on the foot of the bed, gently tugged her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Is there someone else you _want_ to walk in with you?”

She sighed and Steve could feel the tension in her body. “I don’t want to offend anyone. They’re all important to me. Erik practically adopted me in New Mexico. Tony’s kind of like the fairy godfather with the way he just makes things happen for people. Clint’s probably one of my closest friends at this point who isn’t you or Jane. And Thor’s like the worlds most protective big brother I never knew I needed.”

Steve hmmm’d quietly. “So why hasn’t Bruce earned your ire?”

She huffed in exasperation, “Because you took him out of the running by asking him to be your best man. He can’t do both. Personally I think he’s relieved.”

Steve chuckled and nuzzled his face against her belly, “Tony’s still miffed with me that I didn’t ask him.”

Darcy wriggled slightly as Steve started to ruck up her shirt and slowly kiss her stomach. “You’re trying to distract me.” she accused, not really minding.

He leaned back, grinning at her playfully, “Is it working?” he asked before skimming a thumb along the underside of one of her breasts. 

She shoved him playfully and he fell back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. Darcy leaned down to kiss him, deciding after a frustrating day she deserved a little distraction.

Later in a breathless, sweaty tangle of limbs Steve combed a hand through her hair. “If you want someone to walk down the aisle with you why don’t you ask your friend Ian?”

Darcy wriggled closer, pillowing her head on his arm. “Because he’s going to be one of my attendants.” Catching Steve’s startled look she poked him in the ribs. “I’m a modern woman and I refuse to be bound by the constraints of tradition. My attendants are supposed to be either my closest OR oldest friends. Which means Jane, duh, and Ian. I thought about asking Natasha, but she said in exchange for NOT making her a bridesmaid she’d throw my bachelorette party AND teach me that crazy kung fu move she does with her thighs.”

Steve sighed, “And what are you going to do with _that_?”

She poked him again, “Nothing! I just want to know how to. Geeze, what is with everyone assuming the worst when I want to learn new things from Natasha or Clint?”

Rolling his eyes and trying to give Darcy a stern look he replied, “Maybe because it tends to result in property damage or traumatized junior SHIELD agents?”

“It was just that ONE time!” she retorted defensively. “And really he should have known better than to try hitting on the PA of the CEO of Stark Industries while we were there for an official meeting!”

“And that time you had Clint trying to teach you to walk on your hands?” Steve rumbled in amusement.

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.” she said, eyes sparkling with barely suppressed laughter.

Sagely, Steve intoned, “I think this is when I make use of the ever valuable phrase ‘Yes, dear.’”

Darcy narrowed her eyes dangerously before blowing an enthusiastic raspberry against Steve’s stomach, which elicited a startled yelp from him, before she bounced out of bed laughing. She decided that worrying about wedding details could take a backseat to dinner.

\-- 

Several days later Darcy was putting the finishing details on a proposal packet for Pepper when she heard the door to her office open. He eyes flicked up to acknowledge her visitor and her hands suddenly stilled on her keys. “Director Fury, I don’t think Pepper is expecting you; I didn’t see your name on her calendar today. She’s on a conference call with Hong Kong right now, but if you give her,” she glanced at the clock on her screen, “ten minutes she should be able to carve out some time for you. Can you wait, or is it an emergency? And before you ask, no I don’t know where Tony is. He buggered off yesterday with Erik and Bruce, and some vague exclamation of ‘FOR SCIENCE!’ and promised they’d be back by next Thursday.”

SHIELD’s formidable leader paused and blinked at her, faintly nonplussed by rapid flow of information. He crossed the room and much to Darcy’s amazement folded himself into one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. “I’m actually not here for Ms Potts or Tony. Though thank you for letting me know about Doctors Selvig and Banner. I actually wanted to take a moment to speak with you.”

She arched one impeccably sculpted eyebrow, deliberately saved her progress on her document, and folded her hands together on her desk. “If I hadn’t just talked to Steve twenty minutes ago I might be about to freak out that you’re here to tell me my fiance got eaten by a giant space worm. Again.”

Fury smiled wryly, “I’ve been informed rather emphatically by the good Captain that the next invasion of giant space worms should be handled by Reed and his team.”

Darcy smirked, “So what brings you down from the carrier today Director?”

The director leaned forward in his chair and pulled a letter from a pocket on the inside of his coat, “An early wedding present Miss Lewis. I’ve spoken with the leaders of some of the other teams of meta-humans, mutants, and aliens to get their cooperation on a little something.” He passed the letter across the desk.

“Cooperation for _what_?” she asked as she opened the envelope.

“Cooperation is perhaps the wrong word - an _agreement_ that for the twenty four hours preceding, the day of, and the forty eight hours following your planned nuptials with Captain Rogers either the Fantastic Four or the X-Men will handle the sorts of threats to world safety that the Avengers are often called to dispatch. In return, at dates to be agreed on in the future, the Avengers will provide a similar service for those teams.” The directors tone was bland, as though he hadn’t just brokered a complex contract between three notoriously temperamental teams of superheroes.

Darcy stared at him, eyes wide. “I... I don’t know what to say.” She stared at Fury a moment longer and finally settled on a tentative sounding, “Thank you.”

Fury stood and gave her the most genuine smile she’d ever seen from him, “We may have gotten off on the wrong foot Miss Lewis, but even I’m not enough of an asshole to fuck with a woman on her wedding day. And I’ll be damned if I’m going to let some megalomaniac dickhead try to ruin the day for you and Captain Rogers. Especially if I’m not allowed to.”

“I understand Director. And really, thank you.” Darcy said sounding more certain of herself.

Crossing the room to the door he stopped with his hand on the knob, “Oh, and Miss Lewis I hope you save a dance for me at the reception.” and with that baffling declaration he let himself out of her office.

Darcy blinked at the closed door, completely flabbergasted. Finally she shook her head and said to herself, “I need more practice imagining impossible things before breakfast. Because that; that was surreal.” and returned to her report.

\--

By the following Thursday, true to his word, Tony, Erik, and Bruce had returned from whatever obscure science field trip Tony had insisted on. Which meant the argument over who would walk Darcy down the aisle in two months was again in full swing when she came up to the community living space to meet Natasha and Jane for a lunch date.

Stepping off the elevator she was confronted with the sight of Thor _sitting_ on Clint, Erik holding Tony in a headlock, and Bruce and Natasha providing color commentary on the whole debacle.

Darcy cleared her throat once and when she failed to get anyone’s attention she deliberately pursed her lips, and whistled - _loudly_. The combatants froze in a bizarre tableau, heads whipping around to look at her. “What. The. _ACTUAL_. FUCK. Is going on?! Seriously!”

Erik sheepishly released Tony, who stepped quickly away from the older scientist and begin surreptitiously rubbing his neck. Thor looked down at Clint who was turning a mottled lavender from lack of oxygen and heaving a sigh stood up, releasing the archer. Clint scrambled to his feet and edged away from the larger man, fingers twitching, clearly wishing for a projectile.

She stared at them, her expression fierce. “Does anyone here want to explain what the hell that was all about?”

Clint pointed a finger at Tony, “He started it.”

“Oh, what are you five Barton? ‘He started it.’? Really?” retorted Tony rolling his eyes, tone scornful.

Darcy turned to Bruce and Natasha, “I trust that lot about as far as I can throw them, what’s really going on?”

Bruce took off his glasses with a sigh and began studiously cleaning them, “I can’t be entirely sure, but I think they were arguing about walking you down the aisle again. It really went downhill far too fast for me to be sure.”

She swung around again to find the culprits trying to slowly slink toward the nearest exit. “That’s it. I am so done with you four. At this rate I’m going to walk _myself_ down the aisle just out of spite! I swear if I hear another word about this from ANY of you I’m going to start tasing people.”

Tony opened his mouth as if to interrupt and she narrowed her eyes. “Yes Tony, even you. I’m sure your fancy schmancy pacemaker can keep you alive through a little tasing. Who knows, maybe you’ll actually learn something.”

Deciding retreat was the better part of valor the four men hurriedly left the room. 

Darcy looked at Natasha, her expression plaintive as she asked, “It’s too late for me to decide to elope to Vegas or something isn’t it?”

Natasha smirked at her younger friend, “It’s never too late to elope. But you probably won’t get much of your catering fee back if you cancel things now.”

Darcy groaned and flopped loose limbed on to the nearest sofa, “Curse your sudden but inevitable logic.” and picked a throw pillow up and covered her face with it. “I’m just gonna smother myself to death now.”

“Isn’t it ‘Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal.’?” Bruce asked, clearly unconcerned by Darcy’s proclamation of intent to smother herself.

“Logic. Betrayal. An argument can be made they’re the same thing.” was Natasha’s bland reply.

Bruce smirked and quipped back, “You are terrifyingly Russian sometimes.” and put his glasses back on.

“I know.” she said, her smile decidedly vulpine.

Jane stepped of the elevator moments later, interrupting the flow of snark between Bruce and Natasha. “What did I miss? I just passed Thor in the hall and he looked like someone kicked his pet bilgesnipe.”

“Jane, my bestest bestie, whatever you do, do not let Thor talk you into a wedding. Just elope to Asgard and come back knocked up with godly blonde babies.” said Darcy, lowering the pillow.

Jane snatched the pillow out of her friend’s lap and swung it at Darcy’s head. “Darcy! I am not eloping! Or getting knocked up. And oh god can you _never_ use that phrase again?”

“You should. Elope I mean.” was the dolorous reply. “For the record, I don’t care where we have lunch, just so long as there is a sufficient supply of either daiquiris or margaritas. I fully intend to end this afternoon at least half way to drunk. I don’t care if I get disapproving looks from Steve.”

Jane snorted, “Steve thinks you’re adorable when you’re tipsy. Somehow I think you’re safe from his disapproval.”

Bruce coughed, trying to stifle a laugh, “And on that note ladies, I’ll leave you to your lunch. I’m going to go make sure Tony isn’t exploding anything he shouldn’t.” and he sauntered across the room to the elevator.

“Margaritas?” asked Darcy hopefully.

“Margaritas.” declared Natasha and she grabbed Darcy by the hands and hauled her to her feet.

At the restaurant, drinks firmly in hand, Natasha asked, “So what’s the big deal with having someone walk you down the aisle? You’re not exactly what I’d call a ‘traditional’ person.”

Darcy sighed and sipped her drink, “I think it’s because my folks aren’t around. I mean if my dad was still alive it would be a no brainer. I’d totally let my dad walk me down. But the guys all feel like they have some obligation to fill in for him. And...” she took another drink, “And I think that’s what’s pissing me off. I feel like they’re all trying to replace my dad by standing in for him.”

Jane nodded, “That makes sense. So, why not walk in alone. I mean Natasha has a point. Traditional you are not.”

Her face screwed up in a scowl Darcy replied, “This is going to sound stupid and hokey.”

Both Natasha and Jane gave their friend a quizzical look.

“It doesn’t _feel_ right.” finished the brunette. “Which sounds completely new age hippie stupid. But that’s the best I can do. Walking in by myself doesn’t _feel_ right. But it also doesn’t feel right with any of the guys.”

Patting her hand Jane said, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Darcy slumped down in her seat, “I’d better, I’m supposed to be getting married in two months.”

\--  
With a week to go until their wedding Darcy and Steve were enjoying a quiet evening alone in their apartment. Steve was completing nearly incomprehensible SHIELD paperwork while Darcy read beside him on the sofa, her feet wedged under one of his legs.

“Darce?” he asked.

She put a thumb in her book to mark her place and looked up, “What’s up babe?”

“Did you ever decide if you’re going to have someone walk you down the aisle?” 

Scrunching up her face she said, “No. At this rate I think I’ll just walk in on my own.”

He pulled one of her feet out from under his thigh and began to rub the arch of her foot gently, “I had a thought, but...” and he trailed off.

“But what? This is your wedding too.” she said encouragingly.

“It’s not a traditional way to make your entrance. And it seemed like the one thing all those bridal things that you had around agreed on was how it’s a big deal for me to be waiting up at the altar for you.” he began, hesitation coloring his voice.

Darcy interrupted, “Is it even still an altar if we’re getting married in Tony’s mansion and not a church?”

Steve gave her a quelling look, “You know what I mean. Anyway,” he continued. “I was thinking it’s not traditional but - you walk in with me, you walk out with me. This whole shebang is supposed to be about us spending our lives together - it just makes sense to me that we should walk up together.” He stopped his ministrations on her foot and looked at her, his expression intent.

She froze, turning his words over for a moment. Slowly she began to smile, “I... I think that’s perfect.” 

Concern clouded his face, “You don’t mind I’ll see you before the ceremony?” 

Darcy made an indelicate noise and prodded him with her foot, “You say the most romantic thing in the history of ever and you ask me if I mind?” She shifted around and climbed into his lap. “You’re just a huge romantic softie.” and she kissed him lingeringly.

Steve chuckled, his arms settling around her, “Whatever you do, don’t tell Tony or Clint.”

“I think they already know.” and she kissed him again.

\--

T-minutes ten minutes

Darcy peered through a crack in the door of one of the side entrances to the ballroom in Stark manor, looking at the assembled wedding guests. 

It hadn’t been a difficult decision to stick with a small ceremony and reception. Her family was nearly nonexistent; though there was grandma Lewis sitting in the front of the brides section looking faintly disconcerted at being chatted up by Tony. Steve had no immediate family and though he’d done some digging and found some distant cousins in Ireland he’d never felt entirely comfortable imposing himself on them.

They’d talked and agreed the people who were most important to them were their friends. Several of Darcy’s close friends from college were present, as well as the team, Pepper of course, and a few select members from SHIELD who Steve had become friendly with, Assistant Director Hill, Agent Sitwell, and another lady agent who Clint seemed bound and determined to avoid at all costs.

“Stop spying on your guests dumbass.” came the reproachful voice of her friend Ian.

“Oh like you weren’t doing it a minute ago.” Darcy snarked.

“Honey, it’s not my wedding, I can people watch as much as I want.” was the lofty reply.

She rolled her eyes, “Is _that_ what they’re calling checking out Clint’s ass these days?”

“With an ass that fine how I can I not check it out. Are you trying to tell me that you live in the same building as that ass and you don’t at least visually appreciate it?”

She turned from her people watching to give her friend an arch look, “Any visual appreciation I may or may not engage in I am keeping entirely to myself.” and she reached forward to straighten his tie needlessly. “You look good. Thank you for being here.”

Ian smirked at her, “As if I’d be anywhere else.” he looked down at his dark purple tie. “I am _so_ glad you chose purple and silver for wedding colors. I think I’d have teased you to death if you’d picked blue or red.”

“Punk.”

“Bitch.”

“I love you too.”

He carefully folded her in a hug, mindful of her artfully arranged curls, threaded through with silver ribbon, and the gown that hugged her curves. He released her before either of them could be overcome with emotion.

Jane came hurrying around the corner. “Darcy! Bruce said that everythings about ready.”

Darcy beamed at her friends, “Thank you. You two had better get going so they can start this show.”

Ian waited for Jane to help Darcy settle her veil before offering his arm to Jane and they walked up the hallway and around the corner to the main entrance of the ballroom. Darcy followed them, stopping short of the corner.

She took a deep breath and waited to hear the music that would signal that the rest of the wedding party of Jane, Ian, Bruce, and Tony were progressing up to the front of the room. Finally she took one last deep breath and stepped around the corner.

Steve was standing with his back to her, broad shoulders squared in his tuxedo. After a bit of discussion they’d decided that he’d wait for her at the doors, but with his back turned. She’d tap him on the shoulder and they’d walk in together.

Darcy crossed the hall stopping just short of her goal.

“Nervous?” Steve asked quietly.

She reached out and touched his right shoulder. “No, excited.”

Steve slowly turned around and felt his eyes go wide, taking in her artful beauty. “Wow...” was his stunned reply. Darcy’s dark hair was pinned back in a loose fall of curls, silver ribbon threaded through. From behind her veil he could see her lips were a positively sinful crimson - a color that always made him think of apples and how much he loved to kiss her. Her dress clung to her generous curves before flaring out just below her hips to a full skirt that trailed just a bit on the ground behind her. She held a small bouquet of bright purple dahlias. 

“Hey...” she said, her expression tender, “I love you.”

He grinned, “Good because there is no way I’m letting you get away.” He presented his left arm to her. “Ready?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” As they began walking into the ballroom to strains of Pachelbel she stole another look at Steve in his tux and murmured, “I’m going to have so much fun taking you out of that, you have no idea.”

“Darcy!” was the slightly strangled sounding reply from Steve.

“Just thought you should know what you’re getting into. Before you can’t get away.” Darcy said slyly.

Before Steve could retort they’d reached the front of the ballroom where Director Fury stood waiting for them in his own wedding finery. 

He quirked the eyebrow over his eye patch at them as Darcy released Steve’s arm and they stepped apart to face each other in front of the director. “Friends and family,” he began.

The ceremony was a relatively short affair, but by the end the entire bridal party had at one time or another needed a tissue to dab their eyes. Director Fury had concluded the ceremony with the traditional “You may now kiss the bride.” And then immediately followed it up with, “And so help me god, you two had better not fuck this up.” which had the unintended effect of rendering Darcy breathless with laughter right when Steve tried to kiss her.

Finally getting her giggles under control she stepped in to Steve’s embrace, one of his hands resting low on her back at her waist, the other cupping her cheek, and he kissed her for all he was worth. He kissed her until Tony commented sotto voice to Bruce that the American judge was going to give them a ten, but that the Russian judge didn't look impressed. 

Without missing a beat, or breaking the kiss, Darcy flipped Tony off behind Steve’s back.

\--

Courses had been served, cake had been eaten, and more champagne had been drunk than water or whiskey. Darcy had kicked off her heels under the table and was taking a moment to happily observe her friends. 

Pepper and Tony were swaying together on the dance floor; Pepper had taken off her own heels and was standing in her stockings, head resting on Tony’s shoulder. 

Rhodey and Maria Hill were having an animated discussion about flying, she thought, if the wild hand gestures were anything to go by. 

Jane was perched on Thor’s knee while she and Bruce appeared deep in conversation. Thor in return was engrossed in his own conversation with Natasha. 

Clint had finally been cornered by the female agent he’d been trying to avoid earlier and they were standing by the bar trying to glare daggers at each other; _Agent Moore,_ Darcy mused, _no Agent Morse_ she finally recalled. 

Erik was keeping her grandmother company and Darcy made a mental note to try and remember to properly thank Erik. 

Ian, his boyfriend, and her small cluster of college friends were also all on the dance floor laughing, for reasons she couldn’t immediately tell they appeared to be trying to remember all the motions to the Macarena.

Darcy glanced around and saw Steve deep in conversation with Jasper Sitwell. 

She slipped her shoes on under the table and was about to stand when Director Fury seemingly materialized beside her. “Mrs Rogers, I believe you promised me a dance.” and he offered her a hand.

She took his hand and let him draw her to her feet. “Director, it would be a pleasure. But can you please just call me Darcy - I think after I bought you off with letting you officiate the wedding you can at least call me by my first name.”

“Bought me off?” he asked, sounding more amused than annoyed.

“Well after you decided to get in on the pissing contest of who should walk me down the aisle I had to do something. And it was let you officiate the wedding, or seat you on the bride’s side of the aisle next to my grandmother.”

“Thank you kindly for your restraint.” said Fury, dryly as he lead her to the dance floor.

As they began to dance she grinned wickedly, “Got any good new gossip for me?”

“Gossip? What do you take me for?” he asked, trying to sound affronted, and falling short.

She rolled her eyes, “The man who uses information as currency. Duh. Do you honestly think I didn’t figure that out? You call it intel, I call it gossip. Two sides of the same damn coin, and you’re deluding yourself if you claim it’s not.”

Fury looked down at her, the corners of his mouth twitching. “I swear you are wasted working for Pepper.”

“I’m happy with what I’m doing.” she informed him primly. “Now spill. What is up with Clint and Agent Morse?”

“Specialist Morse and Agent Barton had a relationship. She ended it several years ago when he proposed. Oh stop looking at me like that. They’ve mostly had assignments on opposite sides of the world. That changed about eight months ago when she was recalled to headquarters after an op went south. Now they just stalk around each other like a pair of angry cats. It drives Jasper crazy and seems to mostly amuse Natasha.” he paused, “So what can you tell me about my second and Colonel Rhodes?”

She tilted her head to the side, considering his question, “Maria and Rhodey? Not a lot really. I think they met when Tony had that big gala a few months back. It seems like whenever Rhodey’s in town to see Tony, Maria has a reason to be in the tower for meetings and to generally irritate Tony. If they’re doing anything it’s pretty well under the radar.”

Fury scoffed, “If what they’re doing right now is supposed to be ‘under the radar’ I’d hate to see what ‘blatant’ looks like between them.”

Darcy glanced over his shoulder, Rhodey’s arm was now around the back of Maria’s chair, his fingers playing with the loose ends of her hair. Maria’s hand rested on his thigh. “Well I’ll be damned. I think Bruce wins that pool.”

Further speculation was cut off by Steve who tapped the director on the shoulder, “May I?”

“By all means.” said Fury with a rare smile, “I think it’s time for me to be going anyway. Captain. Darcy. Congratulations.” and he turned to go.

Steve settled his arms around her waist and they began to dance. 

“I think the director has the right idea.” she said quietly. “Ready to blow this party? I think I promised to take you out of that tux and engage in some first rate debauchery.”

He pressed a kiss into her hair. “As you wish.”


End file.
